crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-S G Spirit
M4A1-S G Spirit is a VVIP variant of the M4A1 Silencer assault rifle. Overview This VVIP M4A1-S variant features a unique dragon-themed skin with yellow-red-green color scheme and Guan Yu Spirit decorations. It comes with a 38 round capacity (36 when traded) and overall improved performance stats. This rifle is bundled along with a Glock-18 G Spirit secondary pistol when first bought. Uniquely among all the other M4A1-S, this gun receives an overwhelming amount of upgrades including unique animations and a separate Glock-18 G Spirit back-up pistol that's mounted on the side of the gun. It features a total of 4 attacking methods: The first two are the usual LMB rifle shooting and RMB buttstock melee attack. The third one is an executable attack during reload animation if R key is pressed during its available window - players character will throw the used mag forward, working like a makeshift melee attack (deals moderate-high damage). The fourth attack involves quickly switching to the mounted back-up pistol and fire it in automatic mode (this firing mode has a lot of recoil compared to the rifle). Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam ' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Español' *'CF Philippines' VVIP Features *'Increased (+2) ammo' for all equipped Rifles. *'Buttplate Melee Attack'. *'Ultra-Fast Reload Speed'. *'Magazine Attack': While reloading, press R when the icon lights up to throw the used magazine forward for minor damage. *'Back-up Pistol': Press 1 to toggle between main gun and Back-up Pistol. *'Exclusive Killmarks & Borders '(When paired up with Glock-18 G Spirit). *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus everyone. Variants M4A1-S_Guan_Yu_Spirit_Green.png|Green M4A1-S_Guan_Yu_Spirit_Noble_Gold.png|Noble Gold M4A1 S Guan Yu Prime.png|Prime M4A1-S_Guan_Yu_Spirit_Red.png|Red Trivia *This rifle is named after Guan Yu (關羽), a famous general in Ancient China and prominently featured in the Romance of Three Kingdoms novels. The rifle features the same design as the armor that Guan Yu supposedly wore during the Three Kingdoms era, and his face can also be seen on the receiver. *The backup pistol mounted on the rifle's side has a separate ammo count from the Glock-18-G Spirit in the secondary slot. This means it is possible to empty the mounted pistol's ammo and still have a fully loaded secondary, or vise-versa. *This is the second weapon to have another back-up gun as attachment, the first being AK12-Urban. Technically, both FAL Custom-Camo and Knight SR-25 Burning Shot also features back-up gun as attachment but they are only functional in certain game modes. Much like with AK12-Urban's case, the back-up pistol does not get ammo boost from VVIP weapons or ammo magazine. *This weapon has the highest amount of attacking method among all weapons released up-to-date, with 2 melee attacks and 2 shooting attack. **However, when switched to the Glock 18-G Spirit mode, players can not perform Buttplate Melee Attack. *When drawn, player characters will take out the Glock-18-G Spirit and mount it onto the side of the M4A1-S-G Spirit, skipping bolt pulling animation altogether. Presumably it has already been pulled before the gun is taken to the screen. *The upgraded killmark from Ranked Match can't be used along with this variant's perk and you can only choose one of them for in-game matches. If you choose both, the Guan Yu killmark will be used instead. **Same with CFPH, even if you unchecked the Killmark in the M4A1 Guan Yu's settings, and use other Killmark like Nightmare, this will still be use. But was later fixed. *When finishing an enemy by throwing magazine, it will show the same Kill Icon with the normal one; however, the Kill Icon doesn't blink. *This weapon was planned to have Blue variant like the Red or Green variant, but later got scrapped. *This gun has a smaller silencer similar to M4A1-S Beast, but it has a longer barrel. *CF Philippines sold this gun without Glock-18-G Spirit as a package with Subject Alpha. **It has been given after a recent patch. Gallery m4a1sspirit.png|Render (HD) M4A1-S G Spirit (1).png|Render M4A1-S G Spirit (2).png|Side view M4A1-S GS_2 (1).png|Render (With Glock-18 GS) M4A1-S GS_2 (2).png|Side view (With Glock-18 GS) M4A1 GSpirit.png|HUD (Normal) M4A1 GSpirit-ChangeMode.png|HUD (Change Mode) M4A1-S_G_Spirit_Magazine_Attack.png|Magazine Attack ChinaAprilPreview.png|Exclusive Border (Storage) Crossfire20180605_0004.png|Exclusive Border #2 ChinaAprilPreview1.png|Exclusive Border (Loading Screen) ChinaAprilPreview4.jpg|Exclusive Killmark (Normal) ChinaAprilPreview3.jpg|Exclusive Killmark (Headshot) ChinaAprilPreview5.jpg|Exclusive Killmark (Melee) CharacterSlot.png|Exclusive Border (Loading Screen - Clean view) WeaponSlot.png|Exclusive Border (Storage - Clean view) KillMark_vvip_knife.png|Exclusive Killmark (Melee - Clean view) KillMark_vvip_multikill.png|Exclusive Killmark (Normal - Clean view) KillMark_vvip_headshot.png|Exclusive Killmark (Headshot - Clean view) Banner_GSpirit.png|Artwork 908x458(5).jpg|Artwork #2 Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:Silencer Category:VVIP